


In the Dead of Night, Writing Prompts. Writing Prompts - Brutal Legend Edition

by SammyJayBartholomew



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Gen, Multi, Short Stories, no canon characters appear in this, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJayBartholomew/pseuds/SammyJayBartholomew
Summary: A bunch of really short, prompt based stories about my characters.





	1. I'm Lying Awake

'Hey Lynx' Anna said and rolled over so she was facing her girlfriend, ‘you up?’

Lynx let out a tired groan, not really bothering to give off any other signs of being awake. She’s used to Anna’s weird and random questions at night, most of them end with Lynx lying awake at ungodly hours of the morning because Anna’s question just got her to question her own existence.

‘What would happen if you threw a demon into the Black Sea?’ Anna said, poking at the unfortunate Razor Girl to get her attention.

Lynx cracked open an eye and gave Anna an annoyed and exhausted glare, ‘Anna I swear by Ormagoden’s tits if you don’t stop asking me weird shit at inhuman hours of the night, you’re sleeping in your own tent’ she mumbled into her pillow.

Anna made a small noise of protest and poked at Lynx some more, who only lazily swatted the small engineer’s hand away, ‘you’re lame’ she whined, the poking stopping for a bit.

‘And you’re a menace’ Lynx mumbled back and rolled over on her back, covering her face with her arm in an attempt to go back to sleep.

But sleep won’t happen any time soon, Anna’s question was left unanswered and she’s not going to give up until she gets some kind of answer. With ease Anna climbed onto Lynx and laid down on top of her, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks and smooshing them, ‘come on Lynx, what do you think would happen?’ her voice was laced with excitement and energy, a bad sign for Lynx. Anna was about to bother the Razor Girl some more, but suddenly found herself wrapped up in a pair of strong arms. A few second later she was on the ground with Lynx using her chest as a pillow.

‘Unfair!’ Anna whined and tried to wriggle her way out of Lynx’s grasp with little success.

‘It’s also unfair that you keep waking me up’ Lynx’s words were slurred and muffled as she pressed her face into Anna’s chest.


	2. Embrace

The battle was going badly, the Drowning Doom had the upper hand and was wiping the floor with Ironheade, Joanna wasn’t sure if she’s going to get out of this one in one piece, or even alive to begin with. ‘Fucking bullshit fog’ she hissed to herself and swung her sword, hitting nothing but the thick fog.  Suddenly she felt her shield get ripped out of her grasp by someone, before she could react they already disappeared into the fog, in the distance she could hear the sound of her shield loudly clattering to the ground. ‘There goes my defense’ she said and gripped her sword with both her hands, waiting for whatever took her shield to come back and finish her off.

 ‘And there goes your head!’ a voice suddenly came from behind her, Joanna had just enough time to duck out of the way of an incoming shovel. It would have taken her head clean off her shoulders if it hit her. The Gravedigger went in for another swing and Joanna instinctively raised her shield arm to protect herself, but realized too late that she didn’t have her shield on her anymore. The shovel collided with her arm with a sickening crack, drawing a pained cry out of the warrior.

Joanna let go of her sword in order to hold her injured arm as she stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet and hitting the ground hard. She frantically fumbled about to try and find any sort of weapon she could use, but only managed to grab ahold of a handful of dirt and rocks. She flung those at the Gravedigger, but it did little to stop his advances.

Joanna kept shuffling backwards until her back was pressed up against one of the quarry walls, ‘got nowhere to run anymore’ the Gravedigger snarled at her and raised his shovel, ‘any last words?’

‘I embrace the cold grip of death’ Joanna said and closed her eyes, racing herself for the impact of the shovel.

The Gravedigger was just about to swing his weapon at Joanna’s head when a fist collided with the back of his head, sending him crashing forward into the wall and collapsing on top of the warrior, in a matter of second someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flung him into the fog, ‘man, that sure was close. You alright down there?’ the Razor Girl said and offered Joanna a hand to help her up.

Joanna gladly accepted the help and found herself surprised at how easily the other woman lifted her up off the ground and back on her feet, ‘you got here just in time, thank you’ she said.

‘Hey no problem, us girls gotta look out for one another. Let’s get you to a healer’ with that the Razor Girl put her hand on Joanna’s shoulder and led her towards the nearest Thunderhog, ‘I’m Lynx by the way’.

‘Joanna’.


	3. She's On My Mind

Valeria was the type of woman who took zero shit from anyone, she’d throw you right over her shoulder if you didn’t back off the very second she told you to. And that was something Hector learned the hard way.

The first time he tried asking her out and she told him no, he didn’t get the hint that she’s not looking for a relationship and got flung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, ‘Carl, Jack, I think I’m in love’ a dazed Hector sighed as he held a chilled beer bottle to his temple, his two friends snickering at the lovesick expression on his face.

Hector tried again the next week, this time turning up with the offer of beer, Valeria humored him for a bit before she got called away by her sister to help out with some family matters.

Third time Hector thought he’d show off his raptor elk taming. He took Valeria to the fields where the elks would scavenge for whatever carcasses were leftover by humans or tollusks. Hector let his bravado get the better of him and wound up running away from a very pissed off raptor elk. Valeria of course found the whole thing funny until the elk actually bit Hector and wouldn’t let go, she then had to step in and help out the lovesick fool so he wouldn’t lose an arm.

‘Come on, give it up already, you know she’s out of your league’ Jack said as he cracked open yet another beer, ‘you’re going to end up getting yourself killed trying to impress her’

Hector let out a sigh and and leaned his head on one of his hands as idly picked at the scraped up knees of his pants, ‘I know, but I can’t get her out of my mind. Ever since the day I met her, I knew she’s the one’

‘Just listen to Jack for once in your life, he’s being the sensible one this time around’ Carl said and playfully elbow Jack in the side, earning an offended scoff and glare from the slightly shorter man.

With one final glare at Carl, Jack turned back to Hector, ‘just leave her be, she doesn’t seem all too interested in you anyway. She seems way more interested in her swords than in you’ Jack said.

‘Speak of the devil’ Carl muttered to Jack as he looked up saw Valeria approaching them.

Hector quickly sat up straight once he realized just who was approaching their small campfire, ‘hey there Hector, got a minute? Been wanting to talk to you about something for a while now’ she said when she stopped just a few feet away from Hector.

Hector stammered for a bit, not expecting this at all. Even with a couple of beers already in his system it took him quite a while to say a simple ‘sure’ before getting up fast enough to tumble back to the ground. Jack and Carl held in their laughter to the best of their abilities, but it ended with Jack bursting out into Hyena like cackles before grabbing onto Carl’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall off the log he was sitting on.

Valeria herself let out an amused chuckle and offered Hector a hand to help him get back up on his feet, which he gladly accepted.


	4. Repeat

Routine, that was something that kept Ozilia from completely losing her sanity when she was resurrected, it gave her something to focus on to distract herself from the whispers of the Sea. But now it felt repetitive.

Every day she woke up, sharpened her spear, geared up and headed off gods know where, usually off on one of her usual scavenger hunts or somewhere where she could be alone so she could finally read her journal without breaking down in tears. She was sick of doing the same things every single day, but what else was there to do? The war was over, there was nothing to fight anymore, no evil tyrant to take down. What was she supposed to do?

The answer came in the form of two rather strange Gravediggers, they managed to break her out of her repetitive routine. With them she finally felt alive again. Well, as alive as an undead person can feel.

But she found herself missing the stability a routine gave her, she could feel herself slipping, the whispers of the Sea grew stronger with each passing day. The whispers where starting to give her a skull splitting headache, a headache that made her feel sick.

Ozilia slowly slipped back into her routine. Wake up, sharpen her spear, gear up and head off to look for more journals or trinkets left behind by her comrades from the first rebellion.

She hated repetitiveness, it was dull and uneventful, but it was something that kept her somewhat sane.

It gave her some stability in her otherwise chaotic life.


	5. Least

Valeria expected a lot of things in life, but the thing she least expected was for a rebellion to break out this soon. She didn’t expect it to fall apart this quickly either.

She did her best to get her daughters Morana and Joanna to safety, but in the end she just barely got Morana to safety before Valeria found herself dragged away with a wailing Joanna in her arms. She was hoping Hector would show up and save her, but something deep down in her gut told her that that’s not going to happen. That she and Joanna might get killed.

But they didn’t, instead they got locked up in some sort of palace owned by Lionwhyte, the bastard that made a deal with the demons and sold out the rebellion just so he’d get to lead a comfortable life.

Valeria fought every day to keep Joanna safe, fought tooth and nail to keep the guards away from the only family she had in this place, that type of tenacity quickly got Lionwhyte’s attention. He decided that Valeria was a bit too feisty and would quickly give the other women ideas they shouldn’t have. He had to knock her down a notch and get her back in line.

He did so by having her beaten within an inch of her life.

Valeria lost a good few days of memory because of that, she doesn’t know how long she spent in bed recovering from her injuries, she didn’t realize the severity of them later on when she tried to get out of bed to comfort her crying daughter, only to nearly pass out and fall to the floor when a sharp pain made itself present in her side.

She was quickly shushed by one of the girls and told to lay back down. Once Valeria was safely tucked underneath the covers, she crossed the room to pick up the sniffling toddler and bring her over to her mom, ‘see? Mommy’s fine, she was just really sick’ she said to Joanna before placing the child on the bed.

Joanna quickly cuddled into Valeria’s side, letting out a small hiccup here and there.


	6. Soulful

Morana always envied her younger sisters in some way or another, for one neither of them really knew their fathers, but Morana remembers just enough of her father Hector to miss him.

She hated the fact that she could remember him, she hated the fact that Joanna didn’t remember Hector at all, she hated the fact that Ash didn’t even know who her father is or was, but she knew it wasn’t Hector.

Morana let out a strangled scream as she threw her hatchet at a nearby tree, grabbing a handful of her hair she slowly sank to the ground and let the black stained tears flow freely. She was cold and exhausted from spending so much time in Death’s Clutch, she wasted too much energy scanning the forest for any remains that might belong to her long dead father. She knew she was overreacting and that the outburst was mostly because of the influence of the Black Sea, she spent far too much time there and it was starting to take its toll on her.

She finally managed to calm herself enough to get back up on her feet and pull the hatchet out of the tree, she tucked it back into her belt and kept walking. She’ll have to go back home and recover her strength before she can continue her search. The influence of the tears gave her a small advantage in endurance, but she was still very much alive and still had to sleep, eat and drink.

Just as Morana crossed the bridge, she found herself face to face with a laser panther. She kept her eyes on the beast as her hand flew to the potions strapped to her belt, she’s going to have to be fast if she wants to get out of this alive. The large feline pounced at her, but Morana quickly pulled a potion off of her belt and threw it against the ground, a large cloud of heavy black smoke exploding from the small glass bottle once it broke. Morana covered her nose and mouth with her cloak so she wouldn’t inhale the fumes and blindly wandered through the thick black cloud and away from the struggling cries of the beast.

She must have wandered a bit too close to the edge of the path since she felt her foot getting caught in a root before she tripped and tumbled down a steep hill. She hit the bottom with a dull thud and blacked out for a couple of seconds. Morana laid at the bottom of the hill, starring up at the evening sky, she didn’t have the energy anymore to move, yet alone get up and get home to safety. ‘Guess this is it then’ she rasped out, she let out a low chuckle before she blacked out for good.

* * *

‘I was hoping I wouldn’t see you so soon’ a familiar voice said. A voice Morana recognized almost instantly despite not having heard it in years.

Morana let out a groan and sat up, trying to rub the sight back into her eyes. But everything was far too blurry and much too bright.

Hector let out a light chuckle, which sounded almost sad before offering a hand to Morana to help her up, ‘come on, let’s get you back before you’re stuck here for good’.

Morana gladly accepted the help and got up on shaky feet, she clung to Hector’s arm so she wouldn’t fall back down, ‘back where? Where even am I?’ she asked and looked around. The place looked and felt familiar, yet it didn’t feel quite right.

‘Somewhere you’re not supposed to be until you’re old and grey’ Hector simply said and slowly started walking.

Morana thought over his words for a bit, but found herself having a hard time trying to form a coherent thought, her mind felt far too fuzzy and scattered. Instead she simply held onto Hector’s arm and walked alongside him. There were so many things on her mind right now, all of them clashing together into one unintelligible mess of words and sounds.

‘I gotta say I’m not all too happy with how you choose to spend your free time, but I suppose someone had to figure out exactly what the Black Tears are, was really hoping it wouldn’t be you though. As for Joanna, I’m afraid she’s going to end up biting off more than she can chew, she certainly has Valeria’s love for fighting’ Hector talked excitedly as he led Morana around this unfamiliar place. He really missed his family, but he was content with the fact that they were still alive and well.

‘Am I dead?’ Morana finally managed to sort her thoughts out enough to realize she wasn’t in the brutal lands anymore.

Hector gave Morana a soulful look, ‘I hope not, you still got a couple more years ahead of you’ he said.

* * *

Morana woke up with a loud gasp, startling poor Kit enough for him to jump back and hit his head on a nearby tree, nearly knocking himself out in the process.

‘Thank the Titans you’re alive’ Seth said and knelt down next to Morana, ‘I was worried you wouldn’t wake up’.

Morana tried to sit up, but found that she didn’t have the energy at all to do so, instead she laid back down and covered her eyes with her arm, ‘I was hoping I wouldn’t wake up’


	7. Recoil

A bored Fire Baron always meant trouble, epecially if said Fire Baron was Knox Volchyak.

Knox’s boredom always led to some wild experimentations involving fire and explosions, much to Quinn’s dismay since he always had to patch up the much too curious Fire Baron afterwards.

Today Knox decided to bother the ground urchins to see what exactly makes them pop. He started out slow by collecting fallen quills and seeing what happens when he sets them on fire. He carefully held the quill in one hand as the other fished a lighter out of his vest, he slowly brought the lighter closer to the quill until it went up in a bright flash of fire. Knox recoiled in surprise, letting out a gleeful cackle before looking for more quills to set on fire.

He managed to find a decent amount of quills in a fairly short amount of times, urchins blew up almost constantly around these parts, mostly due to the large number of people wandering about and accidentally kicking an urchin that was sleeping in the tall grass.

The sound of rustling quills behind him pulled his attention away from a quill that was embedded pretty deep in the soil. It sounded far too close for comfort. He slowly turned around only for an angry urchin to hiss right in his face, ‘please don’t pop’ he said in a squeaky whisper and slowly started backing away from the rather irritated animal.

But the urchin seemed to have other plans in mind as it kept walking towards Knox, hissing and snarling at the unfortunate pyromaniac. It lunged at Knox with a loud hiss before blowing up, he had just enough time to duck and roll out of the worst of the explosion, but a few quills still got stuck in his left arm and leg.

‘Gods fucking damn it’ he hissed and yanked a quill out of his arm, ‘why do those things always blow up? Who’s fucking idea was that?’ he was in pain and pissed, and he’s going to get an earful from Quinn later on about this.


	8. Reap

‘Just admit that we’re lost’ Joana said, trying to peek past Morana’s shoulder to look at the map the older sister was holding.

Morana let out a frustrated groan and turned away so her back was turned to Joanna, ‘no we are not lost, we just took a detour’ she said, not really wanting to admit that they are in fact very much lost.

Joanna crossed her arms over her chest, ‘yeah sure, and Spiffy’s a demon’ she said, knowing full on well that her older sister was lying, ‘give me the damn map, I travel around more than you do and I know how to read one’ she tried to snatch the colorful parchment out of Morana’s hands, only for her to hold it high above her head.

‘Fuck no! You’ll get us lost even more!’ Moranna yelled at her sister and pushed her away with her free hand.

Joanna tried to get the map, but only managed to flail around and smack Morana in the face in the process. Morana let out an offended scoff and gave Joanna a good smack around the ears for that.

‘The fuck is your problem?’

‘You hit me!’

‘I wasn’t trying to hit you!’

‘But you still did!’

‘It was an accident!’

‘Doesn’t fucking matter!’

‘Yes it does!’

The sisters’ squabbling was loud enough to attract the attention of a rather sour reaper, all he wanted was to take a nice little nap, far away from everyone, but these two just had to start up a screaming match just as he managed to drift off to sleep.

‘Kids these days, no respect at all for their elders’ he muttered as he heaved himself up on his trusty steed. With his scythe in one hand he nudged the undead horse’s side, it started running with a loud and ghastly neight.

That was enough to stop the sisters mid fight to look at the source of the sound, ‘oh shit!’ Joanna yelled and grabbed Morana by the front of her cloak, pulling her down just in time to avoid the scythe, which would have reaped both of them in one swing if Joanna didn’t react in time.

‘Hey! That’s just fucking rude!’ Morana yelled at the reaper and grabbed one of her smoke bomb potions. Joanna tried to pull Morana away and towards the safety of a nearby tree, but the oldest sister had different ideas. She was going to fight that motherfucker for interrupting a fight she was winning.


	9. Stop Time

Anna wishes she could stop time, maybe then she’d have enough time to do the things she wanted before sleep finally caught up to her, or before another stage battle broke out.

There’s so many new things she wanted to poke at to see how they worked, but she didn’t have nearly enough time. Not with the war going on, she was getting sick of always being pulled away from her work to help set up a stage. Afterwards she was far too tired to resume tinkering with the object, she always fell face down on her bunk in the bus and passed out almost instantly.

She always woke up too late to have enough time to pick up where she left off, she always got dragged off by the back of her hoodie to set up yet another stage, ‘come on! Leave me out of it just this once’ she whined as she was dragged away by another stagehand, who only sighed and shook his head at Anna’s complaints.

During the battle, Anna’s thoughts always wandered back to the lightning plug and notebook she was forced to leave on her bunk, she really wanted to know how those things worked and why they could produce sparks. But she can’t do that  while the rebellion is still going on.

‘This is bullshit’ she muttered to herself as she adjusted one of the stage lights, she could be doing something far more interesting than setting up a boring stage.


	10. Rule

If Anna had one rule she wanted absolutely everyone to stick to, it was to not get anywhere near her personal space (with the exception of two people of course, she didn’t mind Joanna and Lynx touching her).

That was something a lot of people learned the hard way, by this point the Thunderhogs ran a tally of Anna related injuries because people got too close to her.

So far they’ve had to pull at least 37 pencils out of people, 8 broken noses, one really nasty bite and one sleazy bastard who had the daylights beaten out of him by Joanna when he wouldn’t leave Anna alone, even when she packed her shit and climbed a tree to put some distance between them.

It was no surprise to Quinn when a headbanger walked up to him with a pencil firmly embedded in his arm. The healer let out a sigh and set his bass to the side for the moment in order to pull the writing utensil out of the poor guy’s arm, ‘hey Mark! How many pencils did we pull out by now?’ he called out to one of the other healers.

Mark pulled a small notebook out of the inside of his leather jacket and flipped it to a marked page before adding another line to the ever growing list, ‘we’re at 38 pencils now’ he says and snaps the notebook shut and puts it back in his jacket.

‘When will you people ever learn?’ Quinn mutters to himself and practically yanks the pencil out of the headbanger’s arm, drawing a pained yelp from him. He lets the pencil fall to the ground as he picks up his bass and starts up a slow melody, a stark contrast to the usual fast paced strumming of the other healers.

‘They never will learn!’ Anna called out from the other side of the camp, clearly very much pissed off.


	11. Worst Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to set this one in a modern AU because Hector and Lynx weren't alive at the same time.

'What? No! I don't even know how to take care of a child!' Hector complained as Vivienne shoved her daughter Lynx into Hector’s arms.

‘Well someone’s gotta watch Lynx while I go and pick up my parents from the airport, it should only take me about 6 hours to get there and back’ Vivienne said as she was getting ready.

‘Couldn’t you ask Dexter, maybe Jack and Coraline? Hell, Carl’s got more experience with kids than I do. I’ve never baby-sat in my entire life’

Vivienne shot her friend a dirty look, which drew an excited giggle out of Lynx because she knew she wasn’t the one who was in trouble, ‘Hector, you’re going to be a dad in a couple of months, it’s high time you learn how to handle kids. What better way to learn than to watch over a kid for the next 6 hours?’ she said and picked up her keys from the counter.

* * *

‘This is the worst day of my life’ Hector muttered to himself.

So far he’s stepped on a variety of different toys, all scattered around by Lynx. He let the small toddler out of his sight for a second and she already got into the kitchen drawer. He’s been listening to kids cartoons for the past three and a half hours and the second he as much as dares to change the channel, Lynx is already climbing all over him trying to get the remote back.

And that tiny girl is so much stronger than she looks.

Hector was half laying on the couch and keeping an eye on Lynx when his phone rang, he only glanced down long enough to see that it was Coraline who was calling him, ‘I’m a little bit busy watching over a hellspawn of a child at the moment, I’ll call you back when Vivienne finally gets home’ he said, not even waiting for Coraline to speak first.

‘Wow…good luck then! You’re gonna need it’ she said and promptly hung up.

All it took was Hector looking away long enough to put his phone back in his pocket for Lynx to get up and make a beeline straight for the kitchen.

‘Oh for the love of-NO!’ Hector pretty much leapt over the coffee table as he ran for the toddler.


End file.
